EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy
by Arandomdude345
Summary: A mysterious disease is infecting the multi-universe, and the cure is in a far away land filled with mushrooms. Do a group of characters have what it takes to find it before someone else does, or they get infected themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Candace's Conundrum

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 1: Candace's Conundrum

(Danville)

It was the start of a new summer day in Danville, and it started with Phineas and Ferb under the tree, as usual.

It had been a month since their big adventure happened, and things had quieted down, but not for long, as something new was happening…

Linda and Lawrence were out of town at the Antique Toilet Brushes Convention, and Candace was watching her brothers sitting outside and talking to her friend Stacy over the phone.

"Yeah, Stacy, I want to go to the mall to see Jeremy, but if I leave, Phineas and Ferb will build something, and get rid of it before I get back."

"You know, Candace, you could just take them with you to the mall," Stacy suggested.

Candace thought about it and sighed. Maybe it would work.

"Ok, Stace," *click* "Hey, Phineas, let's go to the mall!"

Half an hour later, the three of them had made it to the mall.

"Ok, Phineas, you two stay out of trouble; I'm going to go get some corn dogs." Candace said. Then she when toward the food court.

"She sure goes to get hot dogs a lot." Phineas commented as he and Ferb went to see if Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were at the mall.

"And she never gains weight, either," Ferb added.

Somewhere nearby, a figure in a trench coat came out from behind a plant and looked around.

He scurried out from behind the plant and snuck around, being as stealthy as Solid Snake on a good day.

Finally he jumped into a nearby trash can and continued to look around.

He saw a red haired girl yammering with an employee at a hot dog restaurant.

"Hmm, I think she'll do," the guy said to himself, putting on some thick gloves and taking a little vial from a pocket.

He took a tiny dart and dipped the tip of it in and stuck it a dart gun, and prepared to blow.

Candace continued to talk to Jeremy when she felt something sting her leg.

Ow!

"Are you ok Candace?" Jeremy asked.

Candace looked at her leg. She didn't see anything, and it wasn't swelling, either.

She shrugged. "It must have just been a fly." She said. She continued yacking away.

A few minutes passed, and Candace felt a little queasy, then very hungry.

"Hey, Jeremy, do you have anything with watermelon on the menu?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Well, the manager was trying to test something called: "Deep-Fried-Watermelon-Poppers", but it doesn't sound really good if you ask me." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Can I try it anyway?" Candace asked, salivating.

Jeremy seemed deeply disturbed. "Uh, ok, Candace."

Jeremy went and got a few pieces from the manager and came back.

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Candace asked.

"Candace," Jeremy paused for a moment, "Your hair is falling out."

Candace felt her head and found a clump of hair in her hand.

Candace let out a shriek of horror.

"Ahhhhhhh! Phineas! Help!" she yelled, running away.

Jeremy followed.

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends stood back and admired the new play place they had just built for the little kids.

"It's so nice, Phineas!" Isabella said.

Already, some kids and their parents had lined up to partake of Phineas and Ferb's latest gadget.

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind them. The crew turned to see Candace, half bald, running toward them.

"Phineas! Invent some super hair gel quick! Ahhh!" Candace shrieked.

Then they noticed her skin was turning red, for some reason.

"I think this will need more than hair gel, Candace," Phineas said.

Then Candace felt a strange sensation on the back of her head and felt three bumps appear.

"Phineas!" Candace screamed, feeling her entire body change shape and her skin turning rough, "You are sooooo Y-bust-"

Everyone gasped. Where Candace had been, there was now a red dinosaur that came up to Jeremy's shoulder.

Phineas's never failing smile started to fail. "Wha?"

Candace tried to say something, but her speech was high and she made weird sounds.

"Phini- *Yoshi!* Ferb! *Yoshi!* Oh no!"

(**Author Notes: Here begins a new story. Not expecting it to be that kind of disease, huh? I own none of these characters of course, Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney and any Mario characters belong to Nintendo.)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Town In Panic

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 2: A Town in Panic

Soon, many cartoon characters were in the center of the multi-universe, (namely, where the first Void from the past adventure had started) chattering incoherently.

As it turned out, Candace wasn't the only person who had become a Yoshi, it seemed that one person from each world had been hit, and all of these characters were in the nearby hospital.

A stage had been built, and now Jimmy Neutron stepped up.

"People, settle down!" Jimmy yelled, "Reacting with alarm is not a good way to deal with this!"

The people quieted down a little, but there was still some murmuring from a few spots.

Jimmy continued. "I've talked to some people, and we've figured out what's going on. It turns out that these strange occurrences are a highly communicable disease."

The crowd began to panic again.

As it turned out, the disease was discovered in a lab in a world far away from there, a world known as the Mushroom Kingdom. Some mice were found with voracious appetites (especially for watermelons) and Yoshi-like features. Realizing the potential danger that could happen, the disease was going to be destroyed, but it had disappeared before anyone could get rid of it. Symptoms, which could take anytime to set in, either immediately or over 24 hours, included dizzy spells, a sudden voracious appetite, and, eventually, you would turn into a Yoshi, and soon, you would even think you were one, and have no memory of yourself from beforehand.

This didn't help the crowd control any, especially when someone chimed in from the back of the crowd.

"Hey, I've been feeling dizzy! And I'm hungry, too!" It was Tucker, who was with his friends Danny and Sam.

"It's probably just paranoia," some grumpy dude near them said.

"But look at you!" Tucker yelled, pointing at the grump's back, where a Yoshi saddle had popped up.

"Yahhhhh!" The guy screamed.

Tucker screamed as well and took off for the cellar of someone's house.

The crowd finally snapped and ran for their lives, practically trampling each other running for the Interdimensional Airports or diving into cellars or running into their houses and locking the doors.

The area was empty in no more than one minute, save for a few other characters still trying to hide.

"Oh well," Jimmy said, "I guess this is it." Frowning, he headed home.

He didn't know it, but someone was watching him, and was ready to follow.

(Peach Creek)

Eddy had prepared another scam which was a supposed cure to the disease.

"Get the cure to the disease! Don't wanna be a freak dinosaur? Then get the cure here!" Eddy hawked.

Edd peeked out of his house where he, Ed, and several of the other kids were hiding.

"Eddy, how can you be outside at a perilous time like this?" Edd asked.

Eddy of course, hadn't had any business, save for a guy so panicked he bought some, only to turn into a Yoshi a moment later and beat the stuffing out of Eddy.

"Aw, I thought we could stock up on some Jawbreakers," Eddy moaned.

Eddy reluctantly went inside and turned on the TV.

Not much happened for a while, until a news flash appeared all of a sudden.

"This is Chet U. Betcha reporting live from the center of the multi-universe," the anchorman said, "where, apparently, there has been a report that there may be a cure, but hidden deep within the Mushroom Kingdom, according to Fudgehead here."

The camera panned over to Fudge- er, Jimmy, who seemed to be fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, yes, there is a cure, but it's very far away, but I don't know if anyone's willing to take the risk. (Emc=2…)"

"So is there hope for mankind? (I've always wanted to say that.) Details at eleven!"

The TV resumed normal programming. Eddy was ticked off though.

"Who does Jimmy think he is?" Eddy yelled, "Anyone could find some dumb ol' cure to a disease!"

"But Eddy," Edd tried to say.

"Imagine, Sockhead! We find the cure, and we become rich beyond our wildest dreams! We'll be able to have jawbreakers for the rest of our lives!" Eddy imagined himself (oh, and Lumpy and Sockhead) being carried on everyone's shoulders and being showered with quarters and jawbreakers.

"In your dreams, dorks," Kevin said, "Only cool people can do it!"

"Oh yeah, Shovelchin?" Eddy retorted, "I bet you wouldn't last a second out there!"

"I wanna cure athlete's foot!" Ed said, having been quiet for too long.

"Ok, dorks, I'm going to challenge you," said Kevin, "If you win, everyone on this cul de sac gives you all their quarters, if we win; you have to spend the entire day with the Kankers!"

"!" The Eds screamed, ignoring the fact that all anyone heard was an exclamation point.

In no time flat, everyone took off for the Peach Creek Interdimensional Airport and headed for the center of the multi universe.

(CMU)

There were actually quite a few people; a lot of them were upset or flat out mad.

Jimmy stepped up, still fidgeting.

"Everyone, just settle down, (3.14) here's how it'll work out:"

Everyone would be transported to the Mushroom Kingdom to find this mysterious cure. Who ever found it first would be hailed as a hero, if no one found it, well; hopefully they could adjust to life as a Yoshi.

Suddenly a large machine popped out of the stage.

"This will get us there in a hurry." Jimmy said. "Good luck! (l*w)"

"Oh boy…"

Zaaaapppp

And everyone was off.

(Wait…)

A guy in a trench coat stood nearby.

"Well, this should work, I'd better go…"

End Chapter 2 (**Author Notes: Again, I own none of the characters that have shown up!**)


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

**(Author's Notes: Many apologies for the long wait and short chapter, but writer's block is a terrible thing to have, hopefully the story will start moving along now. Again, I own none of these characters, leave a review if you'd like.)**

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 3: Old Friends and Strange Things

(Mushroom Kingdom)

Eddy was the first to wake up, finding himself alongside his two friends in what appeared to be some sort of courtyard.

"Oh my," Double Dee said, also waking up, "What a nice castle!"

Not far from where they landed, there was a large pink and white castle with a large mosaic of a princess's profile.

There were quite a few other characters nearby, as well as several Toads running around in a panicked frenzy.

The Toads wouldn't stop scream-

"Can't we just get on with this already?" Eddy yelled.

Don't you start that again Eddy.

"Hey dorks!" a rough voice called. It was Kevin.

Kevin was accompanied by a lot of the other kids from the cul de sac.

"We're going to find the cure, good luck finding it!" Kevin and the others went off to amass a larger party.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Eddy said, "let's get started!"

The Eds went to get people, only to be disappointed by the final outcome.

The characters they found were Jonny 2x4, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, and a blue jay and a raccoon.

"Our team sucks!" Eddy complained to Edd.

"Eddy…"

"Look at their team!" Eddy said pointing to Kevin's party of much cooler characters, "we'll lose for sure!"

"But Eddy," Ed said, "the early bird always gets the worm!"

"I think he meant that we'll win because we're not a good team," Edd said.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Eddy retorted, "can we just get this show on the road?"

Edd sighed and turned to a Toad standing nearby. "Excuse me," Edd inquired, "Do you know of a place where the cure might be?"

"Well, I don't know where a cure would be in this world," the little guy replied, "maybe there's one in that direction." The Toad pointed to the west.

Mordecai and Rigby took notice. "Hey, dude, wouldn't that be in the direction of Bowser's castle?" Mordecai asked.

"Eeep!" The Toad cried, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"They play a lot of games," Gumball answered, because the two were too busy fist pumping and going: "Yeaaaaaauuuh!"

Jonny had Plank up to his ear. "Plank says he wants to stay here," Jonny said, "I think I should stay with him." Jonny walked away into the castle.

Then Kevin walked up again with his large party consisting of Spongebob, Johnny Bravo, Finn, Jake, and the other cul de sac kids.

"See ya dorks!" Kevin said, laughing along with a few of the other kids.

Eddy looked like he was about to pop with anger.

"Let's get going!" he snarled, motioning for the others to start moving.

They cleared out, wondering if they would be able to make it without catching the strange disease.

Other parties started going in their own various directions as well, hoping to find the cure, but it would be a long journey.

The strange guy popped out from behind a bush.

"Hmm, things could get interesting," he mused to himself. He brandished his dart gun and headed west.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Here We Go

**(I'm feeling good about this story right now, so I should be able to update this story much more often now. You might have noticed that back in the last chapter, the amount of characters in the Eds' party was trimmed down. (Unless you've just started reading this story.) I can't really write for so many characters, so that's why I trimmed it down. Anyway, so without further ado, chapter 4 of DWDINE.)**

**(I own none of these characters.)**

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 4: Here We Go

"Eddy," Edd asked, "Are you sure we even know what we're doing?"

"Of course I am!"

"Can we slow down a bit?"

Eddy just seemed to be rushing their team along just to spite Kevin.

"Eddy, can't we stop for a break!" Gumball panted, "We haven't stopped since we even left!"

Indeed, they had already gone several miles without a real break, apparently, as mentioned, just to spite Kevin, whose party was only half a mile ahead.

Reluctantly, Eddy stopped and they rested for a bit.

"So where are we anyway?" Gumball asked, pulling a map out of his pocket, "are we still within the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The crew peeked at the map. It seemed that they were halfway out of there, but still had a long ways to go.

"Isn't there anyway we could go faster?" Rigby asked, rubbing his feet.

They didn't really have anything on them among their supplies, the Mushrooms and Fire Flowers they got at a Toad House they passed a while back didn't look like they would help.

"Well, we need something to make things more interesting! Where is it?" Eddy yelled.

Just then, a group of Goombas walked by, and, upon noticing the Eds and co, suddenly rushed towards them.

"I think things just got interesting!" Edd cried, "RUN!"

They quickly ran away, the Goombas following close behind.

"Wait a minute!" Mordecai said, "Why are we running? You just gotta jump on them!"

Immediately, Mordecai and Rigby turned back and started jumping on the Goombas, who were quickly squished away.

"Hmm," Darwin said, "Maybe they should be the leaders since they're so familiar with this place."

Eddy didn't like the sound of this, and it was obvious he was about to go off.

"Eddy," Edd said, "perhaps they can inform us of the various hazards in this world."

"Grrrr," Eddy grumbled.

"I am Ed! Beware!" Ed yelled, squishing the last Goomba.

After that little escapade, the crew moved on, though at a slightly slower pace.

"Ok," Edd said, holding the map, "There is a small castle not far from here, but there is a shortcut around it, so we shouldn't have to travel through it." He motioned towards a drawing of a rope bridge across a pit of Nipper Plants.

"Are you kidding?" Gumball said, "Castles are one of the best parts of games!"

"Well, if something else happens to get rid of this shortcut, which is highly unlikely, we will have to traverse the castle," Edd continued, "the shortcut should be not far ahead."

(Meanwhile)

"Like dudes," Nazz said, "There's a shortcut on this map!" She pointed to the map, which showed the bridge.

The group looked ahead, and it turned out that they were not very far away at all. The bridge was just right there.

"Well, here goes!"

The group scampered across without much trouble. (It helped that a lot of the plants were to smitten with Johnny Bravo's hunkyness to try to attack.)

They were about to leave when Kevin heard some shouting from back across the bridge.

Kevin could see the Eds and pals looking at the map. Eddy seemed to be annoyed with the other two Eds.

Kevin had an idea.

The other kids could see what idea it was too. "Kevin, would you really do this?" Jimmy squeaked.

Kevin grabbed Finn's sword and chopped the ropes, sending the bridge tumbling down.

"Hey dude, not cool!" Finn yelled, "Now they're going to have to go through that castle!"

"Exactly!" Kevin said.

(Eds)

"The short cut should be right over there!" Gumball said.

They hurried over there just in time to see Kevin and the others walking away.

Eddy began yelling so loud and so fast that it was impossible to understand what he was saying.

"Now we have to go through the castle!" Eddy yelled when he had calmed down somewhat.

They turned back around and went up to the castle doors.

"We're not going to make it!" Edd whimpered.

"Fear not, Double Dee!" Ed yelled, striking a heroic pose, "All roads lead to the ocean!"

They cautiously entered. Things were looking good so far. They climbed up a few ledges like it was nothing.

"This may wind up going better than we thought!" Gumball said, not looking where he was going.

"Gumball! Look out!" Darwin yelled suddenly, grabbing Gumball's arm and pulling him back.

Looking down, they saw a ledge with lava bubbling at the bottom.

Gumball let out a scream and made a mad dash towards the castle entrance, only to be caught by Mordecai.

"Dude, you can easily jump over this." He said, and, still holding Gumball, vaulted over the gap with ease.

"Ok dude, you can let go." Mordecai said. Gumball didn't move.

"AUGH, we never had to deal with lava! It never appeared on our show! Waugh!"

The other guys followed not far behind. Eventually they paused on a large platform with an item block on it.

"Man, shouldn't we be burning up or something?" Gumball said as he got out the fire flower inside, becoming FireBall.

"Video game logic," Rigby said, "you'll get used to it."

Starting again, they dodged some searingly hot beams, eventually escaping the lava pits and coming to a door.

Cautiously, they entered. It appeared to just be empty, save for a few holes in the ground.

"Well, this should be quite straightforward," Edd said as they confidently walked forward.

Then, there was a slight rumbling, but it no one really noticed until Gumball let out another shriek of horror. He pointed above them, just in time for them to notice the spiked ceiling coming down towards them.

"AUGH!"

Everyone made a mad dash for another nearby door, only for it to drop below the floor as the spikes came closer.

"This is the end!" Edd shrieked.

"I can't believe we were dragged into this!" Rigby yelled.

"Buttered toast!" Ed cried.

Everyone waited for them to all be skewered, only for the spikes to suddenly come to a halt just before it would come down on them. Then it started going back up.

"Okay heart," said Gumball, "You can start beating again…"

Calmly, they managed to get to the door and into a room with something sleeping in the corner.

"I don't like the looks of that thing…" Darwin said nervously.

"Aww come on!" Eddy said, "The exit is just right there! (He pointed to a door in the wall nearby) Let's go!"

Before anyone could stop him, he ran up to the door and began pulling on it.

Suddenly, the wall dropped down behind them, blocking the door, and the creature in the corner stirred and woke up.

"It's a Boom Boom!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled at the same time. They then charged at it, and Mordecai tossed Rigby on top of it. Rigby began jumping on top of it, only for Boom Boom to knock Rigby off and sending him flying straight into Ed. Both of them became Small versions of themselves.

Gumball, who still had fire power, started hurling a few fireballs at Boom Boom, who jumped into the air and nearly body slammed the young cat into the ground. Gumball threw another fireball, and Boom Boom suddenly fell out unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Eddy said.

Boom Boom disappeared with an explosion, leaving behind a strange orb. Rigby walked up and grabbed it, and a key with a note attached to it appeared.

"What does it say, Rigby?" Darwin asked.

"It says, 'You are on the right track, but you may have gotten the disease at some point. Watch out, as things may heat up, both outside and inside. Signed, 2nd Letter'."

"2nd Letter?" Eddy asked, "What does that mean? Inside and outside? What is this?"

"I'm more worried about the fact that one of us might have contracted the strange disease," Edd said, "Who knows where we could have gotten it."

Everyone nervously exited the castle, which suddenly collapsed behind them.

It had taken awhile to get through, it was about 6:00, and the sun was already starting to get low in the sky.

"Well, are we going to keep going or not?" Eddy asked, "Kevin's already gone really far ahead by now!"

"I think we should walk a little ways ahead, and when it gets really late, we find somewhere to spend the night." Darwin suggested.

Eddy didn't really like the sound of this; he, of course, figured that the more they stopped, the further ahead Kevin and his party would go, and the Eds would be closer to a free date with the Kankers.

Edd figured that that was what Eddy was thinking. "If we go without rest, we may become fatigued."

Reluctantly, Eddy agreed.

"We must go!" Ed said, "The pickles need us!"

So they went as far as they could with nothing much eventful happening, except for a couple of Goombas and a Koopa Troopa running after them for a moment, but the crew evaded them somewhat easily.

As they walked by another castle, they began to notice a change in terrain, the ground seemed softer and palm trees became widespread.

Gumball looked at the map. "Well, we seem to be coming upon the Koopahari Desert," he said.

"A desert?" Edd said, "We need more supplies! We can't keep going!"

As if answering Edd's cry, a Toad walked out of the nearby castle, and, upon seeing them, asked: "Hey, are you guys headed to the desert?"

"Well, yes we are," Edd said.

"You'd better rest up if you're going out there!" the Toad said, "You wanna stay here for the night?"

The group thought about this.

"This is probably our best bet for now," Gumball said, "There's probably not much out there if it's a desert we're about to go to."

So the Eds' accepted the Toad's offer, and later prepared to hit the sack.

Edd was sharing a room with Rigby, and as he climbed into the bed, asked him: "You don't think anyone of us caught the disease, do you?"

"Eh, I don't think so," Rigby replied, "We would have turned into one of those dinos already if one of us had it already."

Edd felt some relief, but not much. He climbed into bed and went to sleep almost immediately.

END CHAPTER 4 **(You might have noticed that I based the Castle the gang went through was based off the first Fortress in Super Mario Bros 3. You can expect more SMB3 references, as well as others over the course of the story. Stay tuned for more, and drop a review if you want!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rigby's Down

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 5: Rigby's Down

The next morning, Edd woke up and went to find the others, who were eating breakfast in the dining room. (Rigby and Ed were not there, apparently they were still asleep.)

"So what's the plan for today?" Gumball asked as he bit into a piece of toast.

Edd pulled out the map and laid it out on the table. "Well, the desert isn't very big; we should be able to make it to the seaside by this afternoon."

The Toad they met earlier walked up. "Make sure you have plenty of supplies, I have a few things that should come in handy." He gave the group a few Super Leaves and a few Frog Suits. "The Frog Suits should come in handy at the seaside, be careful."

"We'd better get Lumpy and Rigby up," Eddy said, "We gotta move!"

(Meanwhile)

Ed, still in bed, lay there sleeping, when the smell of buttery toast wafted into the room.

"Ha ha ha, buttered toast…"

Ed, still asleep, got out of bed and began walking down the hall, quietly laughing in his usual mindless way.

Of course, being still asleep, he missed the turn at the end of the hall and wound up walking straight into the room Edd and Rigby had been sleeping in. Ed walked straight into the wall with a crash.

Rigby woke up suddenly and yelled: "Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Ed became completely awake as well and turned toward Rigby.

"IT'S THE LIZARD MONSTER FROM URANUS!" Ed Yelled. He sprang up and tackled Rigby and they went barreling around the room.

"GET OFF ME YOU DINGBAT!" Rigby screamed.

"I MUST SAVE THE GRAVY!"

After rolling around the room for about a minute, Ed let go of Rigby who indignantly walked away and yelled: "Do you not have any respect for sleeping (YOS) people…"

Confused, Rigby cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "Don't ever do that again, you (Yoshi)!"

Rigby then looked at himself and saw that he was no longer a raccoon.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"What was that?" Eddy asked, hearing a loud noise from upstairs.

"I don't know," Gumball said, "It sounded like someone just made a loud exclamation point."

"It sounded like Rigby," Mordecai said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Edd whimpered as he and the others left the table and walked up to the bedrooms.

They walked up and found Ed standing on top of a brown Yoshi with a heroic pose.

"The universe is safe!" Ed said.

"Ed," Double Dee said, "Get off of this poor creature." He then turned to the Yoshi and asked: "Are you alright?"

With a scowl, Rigby answered: "Do I _look_ like it?"

Everyone gasped. "Good heavens!" Edd cried, "Its Rigby!"

"How did he get it?" Darwin cried.

No one was quite sure how, it could have been that one of the enemies they had encountered yesterday may have been affected without knowing it.

"What do we do now?" Eddy said.

Edd scratched his chin. It wouldn't do to keep Rigby with them, lest they run the risk of someone else catching the disease. "Maybe Rigby should stay here for now, and, when we find the cure, we come back for him."

Rigby was disappointed, but he agreed.

An hour later, they prepared to leave, having finished eating and gotten some supplies.

"Be careful!" The Toad said, "It can get really hot out there!"

The crew set off into the Koopahari Desert.

They had been walking for a while when they thought they saw something moving in the distance.

"Careful, it might be another group of Goombas or something!" Gumball said.

They cautiously walked by, only to see a familiar red capped head.

"KEVIN!" Eddy cried.

"It's about time you dorks caught up!" Kevin said.

"Has anyone in your group caught the disease, yet?" Edd asked.

"Nope, have you? Where's that weird raccoon thing?" Nazz replied.

"Ehh, he wound up catching it," Gumball said, "We left him at a castle a little ways back."

"Sounds like the diminutive Ed-boys may not make it before anyone else." Rolf said.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy yelled, "Say that to my face!"

Soon everyone was fighting and arguing so bad, they didn't notice something headed towards them.

"Uhhh, guys?" Gumball said nervously.

"Forget it Whiskers!" Eddy yelled, "I'm busy!"

"But look!"

Everyone turned to look, and saw a clan of Boomerang Bros and Fireball Bros heading towards them.

"Augh!"

Realizing they couldn't get away from them, the two parties realized they had to do one thing.

"Oh brother!" said Eddy, "I know what you're gonna say, 'they would have to team up to defeat the mob of Bros', right?"

**Well, actually I was going to say "RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" but that sounds a whole lot better, thanks Eddy.**

Eddy groaned as everyone sprang into action. Ed grabbed a Super Leaf ("RACCOON MAN!") and made short work of several of the Bros, while several others simply hopped on top of them and knocked them out.

"Yee ha!" Gumball said as he and Nazz tripped one of the last Fireball bros, "That was a whole lot easier with more of us."

"Maybe we should just team up altogether, Eddy," Double Dee said, "Things would be so much easier that way."

"NO," Eddy and Kevin both said at the same time.

"Aw come on," Gumball said, "Why not?"

They both pointed at each other.

Once again, everyone started hollering at each other, this time, arguing whether or not they should team up.

Meanwhile, Ed had noticed that a treasure box had appeared not far away from where they stood and walked up to it.

He opened it, revealing a flute of some sort.

Everyone had still been arguing when Ed said: "For my next performance, I will play: 'Ode to Gravy'."

They turned and saw Ed about to play a tune on the flute-like instrument.

"That's a Warp Whistle!" Mordecai cried, "It'll get us closer to where we're going!"

Immediately, everyone, except for Edd, all clamored towards Ed, who was about to start playing, and grabbed for the wand.

The ruckus caught the attention of several other parties passing by, who either walked by, or, like several, tried to see what was going on, and when they did, they grabbed for the whistle, too.

"Everything was going so well!" Edd wailed.

In the confusion, someone managed to give a couple of toots on the whistle, and nothing happened.

"It's faulty!" Kevin yelled, "Stupid whistle."

Everyone was starting to walk away when there was a sudden rumbling.

Everyone turned to see what was going on, and saw a tornado headed their way.

Everyone screamed and tried to run, but it didn't do any good, the tornado bore down on them quickly and sucked them and anyone else in the same general area up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

After a moment, everyone would up flying in all directions. Where they would land was anyone's guess.

END CHAPTER 5 **(Where will the characters land? Will everyone be ok? Has someone else caught the disease? How much closer are they to a possible place for the cure? Will Ed ever perform his flute solo? Will **_**Arthur Christmas**_** ever come out on DVD? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Feel free to drop a review. Once again, I own none of these characters or the places they've visited.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mountains and Valleys

EPIC DREAM: Dealing With Disease is Not Easy

Chapter 6: Mountains and Valleys

**(Now the areas that everyone encounters will be based off New Super Mario Bros Wii, but allusions to other games will remain, just as an FYI.)**

Edd had been knocked unconscious and was reluctant to wake up, but he did.

"Oh my goodness…"

He was stuck on top of a mountain which was tall enough to tower over the clouds. Had Mordecai and Rigby been around, they would have told him that he was in World 6.

Speaking of others, Edd quickly looked around to find anyone else who had wound up here.

He ran around and found another unconscious person nearby. It was Eddy.

"Eddy, wake up! Wake up!" Double Dee cried, shaking him. Eddy grumbled something in his sleep. "No, Ed, I don't know why birds fly south for the winter…"

"Eddy!"

"What?!"

"Where are we?" Edd asked nervously, "And how do we get down?"

Eddy woke up enough to find out what was going on, and where they were.

"Augh!" Eddy ran to the edge of the cliff and saw that they were by a sheer drop off that seemed to go on forever…ok, in reality, it was only about 2000 feet, but that was too much, even for a toon.

The two ran around and found that the drop was all around. If they were going to get down, this would take some thinking.

"Is anyone else up here?" Edd asked.

"Ehh, I bet not," Eddy said, "We're probably the only ones up here."

Edd looked anyway. Ed, Mordecai, and Darwin were nowhere to be seen; only Gumball was found. Apparently, the others were either in a different world, or were just missing.

"Gumball, are you ok?" Edd asked.

One of Gumball's ears twitched, and then he woke up. "I was kinda hoping that was all just a dream! Better get ready for school, oh, wait, it's you…man! Where are we, anyway?"

"Erm, maybe we shouldn't tell you."

Gumball jumped up and suddenly realized where they were, on top of a mountain with no apparent hope for escape.

"We're on top of a mountain with no apparent hope for escape!" Gumball screamed, (point proven) "Where is everyone? We're gonna starve to death up here! Why me? Why did I get involved in this? Why didn't Darwin and I stay home and play video games all afternoon? WHY? **WHY?**"

Gumball sat down and mumbled quietly to himself, but Edd and Eddy agreed that the situation seemed very much hopeless.

"Do we have any items left?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy checked himself and found a Mushroom and a Fire Flower while Gumball found a Frog Suit and a Super Leaf…not exactly items you would use to try to leave the top of a mountain.

"Let's face it, Sockhead," Eddy said, "We're doomed!"

Suddenly there was a scream from nearby.

"There's someone over there!" Edd yelled, running in that direction. Eddy and Gumball had no choice but to follow.

Edd found that someone else who had wound up on top of this mountain had apparently walked over the side, but had managed to land on a small ledge about 15 feet down, a someone who was wearing a red cap and had a shovel shaped chin.

"Kevin!" Edd yelled.

"Dorks!" Kevin yelled, "help!"

Eddy walked up and saw who it was and was about to say something very unkind.

"Don't say a word!" Edd yelled, "We have to figure out how to rescue him!"

Their items didn't seem like they would help much, but they wondered if they could make a chain to rescue him.

"Oh seriously!?" Eddy yelled.

**What?**

"Is that the best you can come with? That is so unoriginal! Can't you come up with something better?"

**Ok, how about this?**

Suddenly, Kevin revealed himself to be an Airbender, and came back up to safety by himself.

"That just doesn't make any sense." Gumball said.

**Ok, how about this?**

Suddenly, Winnie the Pooh appeared out of a portal and gave Kevin a pink balloon.

"I'm too old to talk to you!" Kevin yelled.

This angered Pooh, who took out a katana and sliced the mountain in half, sending everyone flying away.

"**Stop!**" Eddy screamed, "Hurry before you lose all of your favorites! This doesn't make any sense!"

**Ok, I was just messing with you, now shut up and just go along for the ride.**

So, the above having never happened, the three formed a chain and managed to save Kevin.

"Boy, you may be dorks, but thanks," said Kevin.

"But how will we get down from here? (And in a way that makes sense!)" Eddy asked.

They desperately looked around, and, while they did, Gumball tripped over something. "Ow!"

He looked toward what he tripped over, and found another strange orb like they found yesterday when they beat Boom Boom.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

The others ran over as Gumball picked up the orb. It disappeared and left an item block in its place, along with a note. Gumball read it.

"If anyone was to ever get stuck up here without thinking they would escape, an item block would automatically spawn with a special item used to escape. Clever huh? 2nd Letter."

"Well, at least we may get off this place now." Edd said.

Kevin punched the block, and out came several strange mushrooms that seemed to have little propellers attached to them. The four of them grabbed them, and they gained special flying suits.

"These are pretty cool!" Gumball exclaimed, "How do they work?"

They thought about it for a while, and then Eddy said: "I got it!" He jumped into the air and sailed up about 100 feet off the ground.

"This will be the best thing ever!" Gumball yelled, jumping up too and flying away.

They made a slow decent back to the ground with Edd.

"Well, we have our ticket out of here!" Eddy said as he landed, "let's find us a cure!"

It was then that they noticed that Kevin was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kevin?"

They turned around just in time to see Kevin flying away off the cliff. "See ya, dorks! I'm outta here!"

"Hey! Wait for us! We saved your life after all!" Gumball yelled, taking off after him. Double Dee and Eddy quickly followed.

Flying through the sky with these suits was pretty awesome, they decided, the view was really nice from up in the sky. The mountains, the occasional lake, and they waved at a Toad taking some Mushrooms to his Toad House. (They made a quick stop there to get some more items.)

"This is so awesome!" Gumball said, dodging a ParaTroopa flying by, "I could do this all day!"

"This could revolutionize touring places!" Edd said.

"I think we're about to run into trouble," Kevin said, pointing ahead.

The four looked ahead in time to see the swarm of ParaTroopas heading in their direction.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Edd cried as one tried to hit him.

They quickly regained their upward momentum by landing on a cloud and zoomed away, but the ParaTroopas were hot on their trail.

"Forget flying around trying to get away from those guys!" Eddy yelled, "Let's just land and run!"

So they began descending from the sky to the ground, but the baddies kept chasing them.

"Look out!"

Suddenly, the Troopas brought out some blow darts and began firing at them.

Fortunately, they all missed…save for one that nicked Gumball's ear; not very hard, but enough to cause him to lose his Suit and start falling toward the ground.

"AUUUGHHHHHHHH," Gumball screamed.

"Someone catch him!" Double Dee yelled.

The closest one was Kevin, who sighed and swooped down to grab him.

"Thanks Kevin!" Gumball said gratefully.

"Whatever…"

A few moments later, they landed, but the Troopas were still after them, as well as some Goombas standing nearby that decided to join the chase. The boys quickly ran for their lives.

After running down into a small valley, Eddy pointed to a small cave in the side of a mountain they were running beside.

They quickly ran in that direction, avoiding the ParaTroopas and Goombas (and what appeared to be a couple of Monty Moles just for good measure) and managed to get in there without getting hit again.

Curiously, the baddies did not follow them in; instead, they made fearful noises and ran away.

"Ha! That'll teach them!" Eddy yelled.

"Uh, Eddy…" Double Dee said nervously.

"They know they can't mess with the awesome team of Sockhead and me! (Oh, and Whiskers and Shovelchin too.)"

"Eddy…"

"It doesn't matter now that we're save and-"

"EDDY YOU DORK! Turn around and look!" Kevin yelled, "We're dead!"

Eddy turned just in time to see a bunch of vines start appearing around them, followed by some very hungry Piranha Plants.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Gumball shrieked.

Quickly, they checked their inventory. Among the items they already had; they also had some items such as a Gold Flower, a Boo Mushroom, and a Starman, these they had gotten when they stopped by the Toad House half an hour earlier.

"Quick! The Starman!" Edd yelled as one of the Plants started licking him arm.

They all touched it, and they all became invincible. The Plants all started screaming and drawing back as the boys ran like heck through this cave. They had been running for about fifteen seconds when the effects of the Starman began to wear off.

"Whew!" Gumball said, "That was close! Now how do we get out of here?"

They began trekking through the cave. Eddy used the Fire Flower they had already to keep the Piranha Plants (and most other enemies for that matter) at bay.

"I wonder what happened to Ed and the others." Edd said, worriedly, "They might be far, far away, unable to figure out where to go, or, worse, they may have caught the disease!"

"Lighten up, Sockhead, if it's Ed you're talking about, then of course he's fine! The guy's pretty much invincible!" Eddy said, though he might have been worried too, but probably more about their safety than anyone else's.

After traveling for some time, they came across a pipe in a corner hidden in the shadows.

"Maybe this is a way of escape!" Double Dee said.

They cautiously entered in, eventually emerging above ground in a grassy area.

"I think now would be a good time to rest…" Edd said as they sat down by the pipe.

As they sat down, though, a growling noise was heard.

"What was that?" Edd yelled, jumping to his feet.

"That was just my stomach, I'm hungry!" Gumball said.

Everyone felt kinda hungry; it had been a while since they had actually eaten.

"Let's look around!"

The four began looking around this meadow for something.

"I don't think there's anything edible around here," Double Dee said, sitting down by a bush.

"Well, Sockhead," said Eddy, "What do you call that?"

Double Dee turned and saw that the bush was covered in a bunch of berries that were about the size of Eddy's head.

Quickly, they grabbed some berries off the bushes, but Edd stopped. "Wait! What if these berries are poisonous?"

"They don't look poisonous to me," Gumball said, taking a bite, "They taste good, too!"

Edd, Eddy, and Kevin tried them. Edd made a face and quickly spat it out. "What is this?"

"They taste ok," Eddy said, "What's wrong with you?"

Confused, Edd broke off a slice from the berry Eddy had been holding and tried it, but it still tasted awful.

"This is most perplexing," Double Dee said, "It seems as though that while you find it delectable, I find it positively repulsive!"

"Well, I guess you have different tastes than us," Gumball said, "I'm having another!"

Eddy, Gumball, and Kevin continued to eat the berries while Edd tried to find out why he didn't like the berries while everyone else did.

Edd had only been thinking about it for about a minute when he heard Gumball say, "Wow! We cleaned off the whole bush!"

Sure enough, when Edd turned to look, the bush no longer had berries.

"You must have been very hungry!" Double Dee chuckled, but then he stopped.

"Wait a minute, do either of you feel, dizzy?" he asked the three.

They all shook their heads.

"Whew! That was a scare," Edd said, "I would have thought that you all had the disease!"

Everyone looked somewhat nervous.

"Well, now that we're all filled up, let's go find that cure!" Kevin said, running off.

Everyone continued after, Edd was still nervous though, if any of them had the disease; it would definitely spread to everyone else, and they would be unable to save everyone.

Eventually, they left the meadow and things got mountainy again. Things were mostly uneventful for a while, not even some of Bowser's underlings came to stop them. It wasn't until they were walking along the edge of a cliff that Gumball, who had been falling behind, suddenly staggered and nearly fell off the edge.

"Whoa!" Gumball said, "That was close!" He rubbed the back of his head, having bumped it, and felt something strange on it.

He looked for something to catch a reflection so he could see what was there. He found a puddle and looked in. It was a very muddy reflection, but he could see that something was very wrong.

Edd, Eddy, and Kevin were still walking ahead when they heard Gumball let out a cry of horror.

"Man, if that kid fell off the cliff…" Eddy yelled as they turned around and headed back the way they came.

There was Gumball, he hadn't become a Yoshi yet, but it was obvious he had the disease. Already, a Yoshi saddle had appeared on his back and his nose was getting bigger.

"Oh no!" Edd yelled, "Now what do we do?"

Eddy didn't know, so they turned to Kevin…if he were there.

"Kevin?" They called, "Where are you?"

Had they looked behind themselves when they ran to find Gumball, they would have noticed that Kevin had kept going and was running as fast as he could ahead.

"Hahaha! Dorks!"

The three of them now ran as fast as they could ahead trying to catch up, but then Eddy suddenly fell flat on his face.

"Eddy, are you all right?" Edd asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just tripped!" Eddy replied looking up with a dazed expression on his face.

Gumball suddenly looked scared. "Eddy…"

"What?" Eddy looked to see that he also had a Yoshi saddle on his back.

"YAHHHHHH," Eddy yelled, noticing his three trademark hairs falling off his scalp, "I'm a goner!"

"Calm down, fellows," Double Dee said, "The sooner we get going the…um…sooner we can cure you." Edd felt strangely light-headed.

"As if you have any room to talk, Sockhead!" Eddy retorted, "Look at you!"

Edd looked at himself, and saw that he was becoming a Yoshi, too! He must have gotten the disease a short while ago without realizing it.

"Oh merciful heavens!" Double Dee screamed, "We're doomed!"

END CHAPTER 6 **(Looks like our heroes have run into a little problem. Will they be able to keep going onward? Or are they permanently stuck here, destined to be Yoshis forever? We'll see soon. And if you're wondering whatever happened to Ed and the others, don't worry, we'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!) ow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Yosh, Yoshh, n Yoshhi

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 7: Yosh, Yoshh, and Yoshhi

Fortunately, once Double Dee had calmed down, he noticed that the transformation seemed to be slower. Apparently this was one of the much slower cases of the strange disease.

"Eddy, Gumball," Edd said, turning to his two companions who were still panicking, "Please cease the panic."

After a moment, the two calmed down.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Sockhead?" Eddy yelled angrily, "We're doomed anyways!"

Edd sighed. "I suppose we just keep going."

So that's just what they did. It started to rain, but they just kept chugging. It wasn't until it began to thunder and lightning that they even decided to stop, and even then, it wasn't too long before they would be out of the mountains.

"Do we still have the map?" Eddy asked.

Gumball checked his pockets and found that, unfortunately, he had lost the map at some point. (Presumably when they were on the run from the Koopa Troops earlier.)

"Let's face it, Sockhead!" Eddy grumbled, "We're lost! We'll never make it!"

"Hey! What about the other people?" Gumball said, "They'll make it won't they?"

"Well, yes," Edd said, "They may still get there."

It was still raining, so they retreated into a small cave they came across after walking a little while longer. It had been a long day, so they wound up falling asleep not very long afterward.

Soon, Eddy was dreaming.

He was dreaming that he and the other Eds had found the cure and were in a parade in their honor. The crowd that lined the street was busy cheering their heads off.

"Those three are so cool!" One crowd member yelled, "Especially that short guy with only three hairs!"

"I'm giving them all my jawbreakers for the rest of my life!" another cried.

"I'm your biggest fan, Eddy!" One more shrieked.

"I'll get you for this, dork!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin was being dragged away by the Kankers. Eddy turned and made a face at him.

Then he heard someone else. "Dude, you, like, rock!" Nazz was climbing onto the float.

Eddy was stoked. He knew what was coming, probably a big kiss.

Nazz walked up, and suddenly yelled: "Yoshi!" And licked him with a long tongue.

"AUGH!" Eddy yelled, bolting awake.

Eddy looked beside him and saw a green Yoshi standing right beside him.

"Augh!" Eddy screamed again, waking up Edd and Gumball.

The Yoshi made a bunch of happy noises and hugged Eddy so tight, Eddy thought he would pop.

"Whoa!" Gumball yelled, jumping into the air, only to crash headfirst into the ceiling.

Then the Yoshi turned and grabbed Double Dee, too.

"Augh!" Edd screamed, "Reptiles are very insanitary!"

Then the Yoshi yelled, in English: "Ed thought he'd never see you again!"

The other Eds' eyes opened wide. "Ed?!"

"Ok, what's going on?" Gumball asked, regaining consciousness from crashing into the ceiling.

"Apparently, Ed contracted the disease, and he's just a further along than either of us." Double Dee concluded.

Edd, Eddy, and Gumball still only had Yoshi saddles and a few other Yoshi features, though Gumball's nose was a lot bigger than before.

"Is anyone else with you, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Stretchy Dog!" Ed yelled, burying his head in the dirt.

They looked out and found Finn and Jake outside along with Mordecai and Darwin. Jake had become large enough to ride on, and that's exactly where they were.

"So, are we going or what?" Finn asked, "It's Cure Finding Time!"

Everyone climbed aboard and away they went, getting the rest of the way across the mountains and valleys in no time.

Soon, the ground became more level and flat, but it became strangely misty. It was difficult to see ahead, so Jake went back to normal size, and they stopped to think about what to do.

"Do we have a flashlight or something?" Gumball asked.

They checked their inventory, but none of the items looked like they would be useful in trying to see in pea soup fog.

"Maybe we'll find an item block at some point." Darwin said.

The party cautiously stepped forward, taking great care that they didn't fall into some hazard, like a pit or the occasional brambly thicket, which seemed somewhat common in this place.

Sometimes, a Koopa Troopa or a Goomba would show up and try to catch them, but they easily overpowered it.

As they continued on, the ground seemed to be becoming blackish colored. Mordecai looked closely.

"We might be close to World 8 now." He told everyone.

"Aw, it can't be that hard!" Eddy said, "We've already made it through so much, it can't be that hard."

As he said this, a geyser suddenly went off underneath him.

"Augh!" Eddy yelled as he went flying through the air.

They found Eddy stuck in a large tunnel.

"I did that on purpose!" Eddy said, climbing out. (Nobody was buying it.)

Then, the ground began to rumble.

"What's that?" Darwin asked.

Then a bunch of lava went flowing through the tunnel Eddy had just been stuck in.

"Whoa," Finn said, "If you had stayed in there, you would have been dead!"

Then there was a loud roar from behind them. Some Goombas and Koopa Troopas went running by as fast as their feet could, and for good reason.

A volcano none of them had seen had erupted, and a big cloud of some sort was coming in their direction. A Goomba got stuck in it and promptly keeled over.

"Let's get out of here!" Gumball screamed.

Everyone jumped back onto Jake and took off ahead. But it was very difficult, as large rocks were flying down from the sky, most of them big enough to squish someone or burn them up.

The air became hotter as they went on, probably because they were getting close to the no man's land that was World 8.

"How much longer do we have to keep running?" Edd yelled.

Before anyone could answer, Jake suddenly fell forward, throwing everyone off his back. The fog had been so thick; Jake hadn't seen the cliff they had been approaching.

"AUGH!" Everyone screamed, seeing that there was lava all over the place where they were falling.

Fortunately, Jake ballooned out into a parachute and caught everyone, and they slowly glided down onto a somewhat stable rock formation jutting up out of the hot stuff which was big enough for everyone to stand on.

"Boy, this place must be the hottest place in town!" Gumball joked.

As they sat down to rest, Double Dee noticed that over the past hour, he and Eddy and Gumball looked more like Yoshis than before, but they hadn't actually started changing appearance yet, fortunately.

"So what do we do now?" Eddy asked, "It's getting kinda hot up here."

As if to answer his question, there was a sudden cry for help from nearby.

Everyone turned just in time to see a lime green Yoshi pass by floating on a small rock floating down the lava.

"That poor thing!" Edd said, "Should we save it?"

It was then that Darwin pointed out something on top of its head. "It looks like a little cap."

Everyone looked at each other and yelled: "KEVIN"!

"Why do we wanna save him?" Eddy grumbled, "He abandoned us back there!"

"Because it's the nice thing to do, Eddy," Double Dee said.

"But how do we get to him?" Gumball asked.

Ed walked up to a large piece of rock sticking out of the formation and headbutted it. It broke and splashed into the hot stuff.

Ed jumped on and yelled: "For Narnia!"

"I think he's onto something!" Gumball said.

"Yeah, let's follow him!" Darwin said.

"No, I meant he was on the rock!" Gumball yelled as everyone jumped onto the rock with Ed.

Gumball sighed and reluctantly jumped on too.

Soon they managed to catch up with Kevin, whose rock he was standing on started to break.

"Hold on! Kevin!" Edd yelled, "We're coming!"

Even from a distance, they could tell Kevin was annoyed by the Eds appearing, but as long as someone was rescuing him from a fiery fate…

"Here, Kevin, jump on!" Jake said, stretching out his paw, making it big enough for Kevin to stand on.

"Look out!" Darwin screamed. They were about to crash into another rock jutting out of the lava.

Everyone had barely enough time to react before they crashed into it.

BANG

The rock broke into three pieces and spread out. Edd, Gumball, and Mordecai were on one, Ed, Darwin, Finn, and Jake were on another, and Eddy was alone on the last one.

"We're goners!" Edd yelled.

Eddy floated away on his rock and toward Kevin. Kevin, upon seeing Eddy coming near him, made a sour expression and chucked an egg at him. It missed.

"Kevin, you idiot!" Eddy yelled, "I'm trying to save your scaly butt! Not trying to kill you!"

Kevin still threw another egg at him.

"Kevin! Can't you at least let me save you first, then beat you can beat me up?" Eddy reasoned.

Then there was a roar from a ways ahead that was getting louder and louder. They looked ahead to see a lavafall up ahead, and they were approaching fast.

Everyone screamed.

"I'd say that's enough incentive to get you to trust me!" Eddy said, "Now get over here!"

Kevin waited until Eddy was very close, and then jumped toward him.

Crash!

They crashed into each other and stumbled about, almost capsizing the rock they were standing on.

Kevin looked towards the falls up ahead and glared at Eddy. If he could still speak English, he probably would have said: "Well, how are we going to get away from those falls, dork?"

Eddy could tell that was probably a good question. They were very close to going over the falls now.

Suddenly, Kevin saw a large rock jutting out over the falls. Quickly, he encased Eddy inside an egg, tossed him over onto it, and then jumped on himself just as the rock they were on went over.

Everyone else took notice of this, too. The rock Double Dee, Gumball, and Mordecai were on was close enough for them to jump on easily, while Jake grabbed everyone on his rock and stretched over onto it.

So there they all were on this ledge. Fortunately, solid ground was close enough to where they were for them to jump across safely.

Once everyone was there, Eddy turned to Kevin and said: "Ok, now you can beat me up!"

Kevin lifted up a fist, only for Eddy to grab it. "Psych!" Eddy ran off ahead with Kevin after him yelling.

"I think I see someone over that way!" Edd said, pointing to some movement in the direction the two were going.

"Maybe it's some help!" Gumball said.

With that, the gang ran off ahead confidently, not knowing their troubles were far from over.

END CHAPTER SEVEN **(Don't really have anything to say here, except to please review! Once again, I own nothing.)**


	8. World 8

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 8: World 8

The gang ran after Eddy and Kevin, taking great care not to fall into any hazards, like lava.

"How can anyone stand to live here?" Edd said, pausing to wipe his brow, "It's so perilous and scorching!"

Before anyone could answer, Eddy yelled: "Guys! We could use a little help over here!"

They looked to see Eddy and Kevin surrounded by several Spinies, Buzzy Beetles, and a few Hammer Bros., apparently; this was what they saw ahead.

Quickly, everyone sprang into action, knocking out the Spinies and Buzzy Beetles somewhat easily.

"This is really getting kind of repetitive!" Double Dee said, kicking a Buzzy Beetle aside.

Then suddenly, the Hammer Bros. got the upper hand. They knocked several of the guys out, and tied them all up.

"Ok, that was unexpected," Eddy said.

"Gravy!" Ed said.

(The intrepid explorer peers ahead. Zounds! A group of civilians being held hostage by aliens! He readies his blaster.)

The Hammer Bros were now dragging the Eds and everyone to a cliff, obviously intending to throw them off. It didn't help that there was more lava waiting at the bottom.

"Can't we just give you what you want then head on our way?" Double whimpered.

"Nope," one of the Hammer Bros said, "We have orders from Bowser to get rid of anyone who trespasses here."

They edged closer to the cliff.

"This is it!" Gumball wailed.

Just as they were about to go over, there was a sudden crash from behind. One of the Hammer Bros had lost his balance from a plunger that had hit him in the face. He wound up falling off the cliff with a yell.

The Eds couldn't understand what was happening, but it sounded as if the Hammer Bros were getting the tar beat out of them.

Bang! Crash! Bonk! Wham!

A moment later, the noises stopped, and they felt someone cutting the ropes.

They turned to see a small blond haired kid standing there with a tiger and a very familiar mustached man in red.

"Calvin? Mario?" They said in surprise.

"No, it's Barney!" Calvin said sarcastically.

"Well, are we ever glad you guys came!" Eddy said, "One more push and we would have been toast! Literally!"

As they walked back to safety, they explained what had happened to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot," Hobbes said, "We wound up here after someone used a Warp Whistle."

Eddy glared at Ed, who only chuckled in his usual way.

They continued on, nothing really eventful happening for a while.

"We hearda from someone that the cure is in Bowser'sa castle," Mario said, "The guy we heard it from seemeda really nervous, and he kepta talking to himself."

"Sounds strange, but at least we know we've been going in the right direction," Gumball said.

They trekked through several lava filled caverns and over a lava lake, engaging in several battles along the way. (**I would go into the details, but then this chapter would quickly get repetitive.**)

After traveling for quite some time, it was getting dark, and they were still about halfway there.

"Should we stop for the night?" Darwin asked.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that after what happened back there," Mordecai said, "We probably would almost get killed again."

So they continued onward, even though they were getting somewhat tired.

(Time passes)

It was the middle of the night, and the castle had finally gotten within sight.

Everyone stopped to rest behind a large rock.

"I was beginning to think we'd never get there!" Calvin said, yawning.

"It's been a long day," Finn said, wiping his brow.

"I want a bagel!" Ed said.

"So how will we get in?" Eddy asked, avoiding an egg tossed at him by Kevin.

"Usually, Bowser just letsa me and Luigi ina for no apparent reason," Mario said, "It doesn't makea sense, shouldn't he NOT want usa to rescue Peach? But considering what'sa been going on, with all these Koopa Troops coming to stop you, I'ma not sure how we will get in to get the cure."

Calvin looked up briefly, and then checked his pockets for something.

Hobbes saw what he was doing. "Calvin, are you really going to use that? Don't you remember what happened last time when you used it?"

"Hobbes, come on," Calvin retorted, "It'll be perfect!"

END CHAPTER 8 **(Awfully short and boring chapter this time, probably filler, but I can reassure you that the next chapter should be more interesting. Arandomdude out, please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9: To Find A Cure

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 9: To Find A Cure

And there was Bowser's Castle, where Bowser (or Bowser Jr or the Koopalings) usually took Peach whenever he felt like kidnapping her, and where our two favorite plumbers went to go rescue her.

Right now, it was being guarded by some Sledgehammer Bros... What their orders were, no one knew, but it looked like they were just standing there at the end of the long bridge across the large lava moat to the castle.

After a moment, a group of Hammer Bros walked up having captured a few characters who had been wandering around nearby, a certain group of cul de sac dwelling, annoyed by three boys, kids.

"We found these kids wandering around." One of the bros said, "I think they're looking for you-know-what."

"**Let us go before I break your stupid beak!**" yelled Sarah.

"Let go of my hair!" Jimmy whimpered, "You're scaring me!"

All the kids were yelling up a storm.

"Put them in the castle, you know what to do," one of the Sledgeys said.

The Bros nodded, and then took the still protesting kids toward the castle.

They continued to stand there, and saw some other figures walking up.

"That looks like the Koopalings," one of the Sledge Bros said.

The seven walked up.

"You looking for some of those nitwits out here like everyone else?" the Sledge Bro asked.

"Uhh, yes," Larry said, "We attempted to apprehend a few of them, but they eluded us."

"Whoa, Lar," Sledgy said, "When did you expand your vocabulary like that?"

"Oh, I, um, stole a dictionary from a Toad House." Larry replied.

The Sledge Bros. shrugged.

"Well, if you go back out again, make sure you find anyone who looks like they would be looking for a cure. Remember the plan," Sledgy said.

"Uhh, ok."

They started toward the castle, except Ludwig, who was standing there staring at the Sledge Bros' hammers.

"I like big hammers; they make funny noises when you hit it on my head." He said.

The Sledge Bros gave Ludwig a strange look.

"Hey E-, er, Ludwig!" Wendy yelled, "Get over here!"

"To the rescue!" Ludwig hollered, running to catch up with the others.

The Sledge Bros just stood there staring after them.

"How many times does Bowser have to tell those kids," one said, "Don't touch the Fuzzies!"

...

The seven continued toward the castle.

"This has to be the weirdest plan to get inside somewhere ever," Morton said.

"Hey," Lemmy said, "My Transmogrifier Gun works like a charm!"

(Haha, in case you haven't noticed, those aren't the _real_ Koopalings; they're the Eds and the others in disguise.)

"But did you have to make me Wendy?" Eddy yelled, "why couldn't Ed or Double Dee be her?"

"Well, I was in a hurry," said Calvin, "I just pointed it at us and pulled the trigger."

"Well, I hope this wears off soon!" Eddy whined. He suddenly noticed a lovesick Koopa Troopa following him. "Beat it, jerk!" Eddy yelled, kicking the Troopa away.

"I'm not sure," Gumball said, admiring himself (he was Morton), "If it doesn't wear off, I'll at least get more respect at school!"

"I'm not so sure Mom and Dad would like it, though," Darwin said, adjusting his large glasses.

"I'm kind of curious as to what this 'plan' he referred to back there was," Edd said, "I wonder if it has to do with the cure."

"You know," Mordecai said, "As long as we're disguised as the Koopalings, we could ask someone about it, and we might find something out."

The gang soon came upon the doors.

"I can't believe we're this close!" Edd whispered.

The doors opened, and they hurried in.

"Ok, let's split up," Mordecai said, "Everyone look down these halls or in these rooms. If you come across someone, see if they know anything about the cure, we gotta move quickly."

So everyone went off in separate directions in search of the cure, or someone who knew about where it was.

…

Meanwhile, Mario, Finn, Jake, and Kevin were looking around outside the castle.

"Hey, dude, you sure you know what we're doing?" Finn asked as they carefully scanned the walls for clues.

"Luigi anda I have been here many times," Mario replied, "We know the castle like the back of our gloved hands."

They looked over the place, but their search attempts failed more than _Out Of Jimmy's Head_.

"No go over here!" Jake said, "Let's go over there."

They started around the corner. Mario went around first, and, while the other three did a quick check over by a bush that rustled, they heard Mario yelp suddenly, followed by a loud crash, and a muffled noise.

They quickly ran around the corner and found a bunch of rocks piled up. Mario was lying nearby on the ground.

"Hey, Mario," Finn asked, running over, "you ok?"

Mario looked up. "Oh, yes, never felt better! (Mama mia) Well, let's keep going then! (Fettuccini, Tortellini…)"

They continued around the corner.

What they failed to notice was a tied up person being carried away by Goombas, struggling to get free.

"Mama mia! They gonna get killed! Oh-ha no…"

…

In the meantime, Edd, still disguised as Larry Koopa, was still looking for the cure or someone who knew about it. He felt relieved that Goombas and Koopa Troopas now simply passed him by without trying to beat him up.

As he looked, he thought about what some sort of plan they could possibly have for anyone who wandered in looking for a cure to the strange disease.

"Perhaps they trap them in a dungeon with no hope for escape!" Double Dee thought. "And then they give them the disease! Or maybe…"

The Ed's thoughts were interrupted by a collision with another Koopaling. It seemed to be Iggy, the one Darwin was disguised as, but Double Dee could tell by looking that this was the _real_ Iggy.

"Hey! Aren't you going to look where you're going next time?" Iggy asked, irritated.

Edd panicked, not knowing how to reply, but considering what the Koopalings were like, or he thought, anyway, he decided to reply like so:

"Well, excuse me! It just so happened that I was deep in thought and that colliding with you ruined my quiet moment! And know you've made me forgot what I was thinking!"

Iggy stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

"_Oh dear!_" Edd thought, "_I've just given myself away haven't I?_"

Iggy spoke: "Well, Morton wants you for something; I'm on my way to make something new for Big B!" As he said this, he seemed to be getting worked up until he was practically screaming. Edd stepped back a little.

"Um, ok, good luck with that, I shall go find Morton!" Edd said, "Is he near where the cure is?"

Iggy paused. Edd's heart sank.

"Nope! He's down the hall! Gotta go Larry! Hehahehaheha!" Iggy ran down the hall laughing crazily.

Edd breathed a sigh of relief and headed down the hall. Hopefully, Gumball would have found out something when he found him.

…

Calvin was en route down one of the other halls with Hobbes.

"I hope this wears off soon," Hobbes said, "I'm sick of you walking on me and just being round."

"Relax, Hobbes, once we find something out I'll simply get my Transmogrifier Gun and switch us back to normal." Calvin reassured the ball.

"I have this feeling that something will go wrong again." Hobbes said.

"Oh, Hobbes, don't you ever-OOF!"

Calvin looked up to see a large brownish colored Koopaling staring back at him.

"Gumball?" Calvin asked nervously.

"Gumball?" Morton asked, "What's Gumball?"

"Oh nothing," Calvin said, "So you wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"About what's going on here," Calvin said, "About this disease and all that."

"Lemmy, why do you want me to tell you?" Morton groaned, "Don't you know what's going on?"

Calvin quickly replied: "Oh, I bumped my head! Owwww, I can't remember anything! Owwww, what's the capital of South Dakota? Can't remember squat!"

Morton stood there with a vacant expression watching Calvin go on. Eventually, Hobbes rolled into Calvin to stop him.

"Not buying it," Morton said.

Calvin was starting to get frustrated. "Just tell me the plan would you?!"

Morton started getting suspicious. Hobbes could see this and quickly bounced into Calvin again.

"Calvin! Stop!" Hobbes hissed.

And then, as if on cue, the real Lemmy walked into the hall.

"Hey Mort! Bowser's gotta-" Lemmy stopped upon seeing a duplicate of himself talking to his brother.

Morton noticed this too, and promptly grabbed Calvin by his Mohawk.

"Ok, buster, who are you really?" Morton snarled.

"Well, you know how everyone has a double somewhere?" Calvin chuckled nervously, "I just happen to be Lemmy's double! I'm, uh, Remmy!"

Morton's expression did not change.

Hobbes quickly bounced forward and smacked Morton on his nose.

"OW!" he yelled, dropping Calvin.

"Let's get out of here!" Calvin yelled, running away with Hobbes bouncing not far behind.

Morton stopped rubbing his nose and watched them go.

"Say, Mort," Lemmy said, "Do you think your double would be named Norton?"

…

Edd found Gumball near the center of the castle.

"Look at this over here!" Gumball said.

They looked and saw a ton of toons all arguing, and in some cases, fighting, with each other in a large room. They could see the cul de sac kids shouting at Spongebob and Patrick in one spot, Mega Man and Chowder were sparring with Fred Flintstone and Link in another, and Ben Tennyson had become Rath and was shouting at a purple horned creature and his small robotic friend nearby, among much more.

In the middle of the room was a strange box surrounded by a large force field of some sort.

"I can't believe it!" Edd cried, "They are arguing over who found the cure!"

"Yeah, why don't they just grab it?" Gumball said, scratching his hea- "OW! Stupid claws!"

Then the Sledge Bro they met earlier walked up along with several other Koopa characters.

"You two here to watch the show?" Sledgy said to who he thought were Larry and Morton.

"Why yes," Edd said, quickly going into acting mode again, "They all look so ridiculous skirmishing with one another."

Sledgy gave "Larry" another look and chuckled. "And to think they came all this way for nothing!"

Edd and Gumball froze. "Why do you say that?" Edd kinda squeaked.

Sledgy gave him another "are you kidding me" look. "You got amnesia or something? There's no cure in there! They're all trapped in there to get what's coming to them."

Edd and Gumball had stunned expressions on their faces. _"All this? __**For nothing? For an empty box with nothing but a trap waiting for us?"**_Edd thought.

"You guys ok?" Sledgy asked, "You both look like you just got ambushed by a bunch of Boos."

Fighting the panic rising in him, Edd forced a smile and said: "Oh, now I remember! Thanks, what a bunch of imbeciles!"

Edd started to laugh, but the laughter started to devolve into panicked hyperventilating.

"Are you sure you're okay, Larry?" a Hammer Bro asked.

"No! I feel sick! I feel -wheep!- I feel nauseous! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Edd shrieked.

"I'll just take him to his room!" Gumball said, grabbing his arm, "He's feeling a bit under the weather!"

But it was when Gumball grabbed his arm to run that the effects of Calvin's Transmogrifier Gun suddenly wore off of Edd, who gradually reverted back to his usual scrawny self.

The Koopa Troops' eyes widened. Edd let out several small squeaks of horror.

"Grab that guy and put him with the other nitwits!" Sledgy yelled to two Fireball Bros.

"Don't worry, dude," Gumball said, throwing the still babbling Edd over his shoulder, "I'll take care of it!"

"Not so fast!" Sledgy barked, "How do we know you're Morton?"

"Umm, isn't it obvious?" Gumball said, "Look at this larger than life mouth! This big muscular body! Hear me roar!"

Gumball then opened his huge mouth and let out a mighty:

"**Scrrreeeeeeeeeeowwwwwwwwwrrr rrrrrrrrrrr!**"

That sounded more like how he sounded when he had a cold. The Sledge Bro and his cohorts closed in.

"Ok, what are we supposed to do now?" Gumball whispered to Edd.

Edd went out of his shocked stupor long enough to yell:

"**Run!**"

END CHAPTER 9 **(Here's a twist! What'll happen to the Eds and pals now, or Mario, Finn, Jake, and Kevin, or all of these other folks that got sent on a big wild goose chase? Will they all escape? Will there be any more crazy twists? Will someone else review this story? Will Ed hit himself with a hammer? There's only one way to find out…stay tuned…I own none of these characters.)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Plan Gone Awry

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 10: A Plan Gone Awry

Gumball, still carrying Edd over his shoulder, continued running down the hall with irate Koopa Troops running after them.

"Pant Pant Wheeze! You're getting heavy!" Gumball said, his voice going back to normal.

"You're going back to normal too!" Edd cried.

Sure enough, Gumball's ears suddenly appeared, he turned back blue, and started to shrink back to his normal size.

"I can't carry you anymore!" Gumball shrieked.

But that was only the beginning, because once they became their normal selves again, they were slowly starting turning into Yoshis, the disease having gone far enough.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled.

"We gotta find the others!" Gumball yelled, his voice already starting to change to that of a Yoshi.

They quickly rushed to find the others.

"Hey! That's Darwin!" Edd yelled, pointing to "Iggy".

"How are you sure?" Gumball yelled.

"The real Iggy is busy doing something."

Sure enough, he turned and cried: "Guys! You already far along! What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of here!" Gumball yelled, "The whole thing about the cure was nothing but a bunch of baloney! We were on a wild goose chase the whole time!"

Darwin looked at them in shock, and then suddenly reverted back to his normal fishy self.

"We need to find everyone else, and fast!" Edd screamed, "and figure out how to rescue everyone else before something terrible happens!"

…

Back in the mysterious room, the characters were still arguing about who would get the "cure".

"**It's ours, all ours!**" Sarah screamed, her and Jimmy dashing over to the box.

"No! Rolf will bring honor to his family if he gets it!" Rolf shrieked, pulling the two out of the way.

"You're both wrong!" Fred said, jumping ahead, "I got it!"

Fred actually managed to break the force field around it and grabbed it.

"I got it! Barney we're rich!"

"You mean I'm rich!" Barney grabbed the box.

"**BARNEY MY CURE**," Fred yelled.

Barney ran for only a short time before SpongeBob suddenly tripped him and grabbed the box.

"Yippee!" he yelled, but then he collided with Nazz, sending the box flying away again.

It landed right in front of several characters, who all dove onto it yelling.

"I found it first! I grabbed it first! Who cares?"

Suddenly the box flew out of someone's grasp and landed in front of Sarah and Jimmy again.

"Oh boy! Let's see what's inside!" Jimmy said, dancing.

Sarah opened it to find…

"**Hey! What is this?**" Sarah shrieked. All that was inside was a piece of paper that said: "U Mad?" "**What's with the meme reference?!**"

Everyone stared at each other in horror.

"I think we've been had, dudes," said Nazz.

"Let's get out of here!"

Everyone ran for the doors, but they wouldn't open.

"AUGH!" Everyone began to panic and run around trying to find out a way to escape.

Suddenly, many Koopas dropped down from the ceiling and started to attack.

Try as they might, and even with the large number of characters there, everyone was outnumbered and tied up.

"What's going on here?!" Jimmy squeaked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" The Sledge Bro said, dropping down from a window, "You guys have all been had! There is no cure for the disease! The whole thing was a trap, and you all fell straight into it! Now the next part of our plan can start!"

With that, a large door a ways up the chamber opened up revealing a strange machine, and none other than Bowser stood beside it. He had decked himself out in a red and gray shell to celebrate his plan going right.

"Grar ha ha!" he laughed, "Now we will fire this missile launcher into the air that'll turn all you twerps into Yoshis!"

"You can't do that!" Barney yelled from below, "Betty would be so upset!"

Bowser ignored him and activated the machine.

"Not only will you be Yoshis, but you will also follow my every command!" he said, "This is going so well!"

Then with a boom, the machine fired a rocket, which almost immediately exploded, showering a mist onto the panicking characters below.

Almost immediately, the disease kicked in, and the whole crowd gradually changed.

Now they stood like an army of zombies.

"Now you are under my control!" Bowser said.

The Yoshis let out several loud noises in response.

"To the airships!" Bowser yelled, "it's time to turn you all loose on the multi universe!"

…

Finn, Jake and Kevin were still following Mario behind the castle, not knowing the truth.

"Hey dude," Jake said, "We're not getting anywhere fast, are we going the right way?"

"Of course we are!" Mario said, "We just have to keep going ahead a little more, and we should be close!"

"If you ask me, he's acting funny," Finn whispered.

After a moment, Mario turned to the other three and said: "You three look here, I'll go this way."

Mario walked off. Finn was now very suspicious.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling, Mario starts acting funny, he goes off and leaves us alone…"

Their eyes widened.

"It's a trap!" Finn yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Too Late. A bunch of Boos suddenly appeared and grabbed them all, holding them so tight that not even Jake could move. Several Koopa characters walked up, along with "Mario".

"You're not Mario are you?" Finn said.

"Yes, that's true," "Mario" said, "but that isn't important now! What's important is that you must not stop what we are doing, so away you go!"

The Boos started to carry the three away with the Fake Mario following behind.

(Meanwhile)

Edd, Gumball, and Darwin hadn't found anyone else, but had heard the explosion from nearby.

"That didn't sound good!" Darwin had said.

"What are we going to do?" Gumball had yelled.

They had been running to see what had happened, but suddenly, they heard the sound of running feet from ahead.

"Hide!"

They hid behind a Bowser statue and waited to see who was coming.

They were surprised to see a large group of Yoshis passing by, all of them different colors.

"What's with them?" Gumball whispered.

"I hope they aren't what happened to all of those poor people!" Edd peeped.

The Yoshis marched away. The three started to walk out from behind the statue, only to have to dive back behind when there was a loud noise from back up the hall.

Two Yoshis, apparently straggling behind, were squeaking to each other. One was pink and the other was a bluish color. Edd knew exactly who they were once he noticed the bluish colored one had a retainer.

"Goodness me!" Edd cried as he watched them catch up with the other Yoshis, "It's Sarah and Jimmy!"

Edd suspicions were confirmed. Since Sarah and Jimmy had been in the same room as the other characters, he could only assume that the other Yoshis that had passed by earlier were some of the others.

"But where are they going?" Gumball asked.

"Let's follow them!" Darwin suggested.

So they followed them at a short distance, taking care not to fall into any lava pits or spike traps.

After following them for about five minutes, they saw the Yoshis turn off into a hangar of some sort. They looked in and saw the Yoshis they had been following along with many others all walking onto the largest of the several airships in there. They didn't seem to be resisting or anything.

"What in the world is going on?" Edd thought, "They're just willingly walking onto the ship!"

They noticed Bowser standing nearby. They also noticed Peach, Luigi, and, strangely, Jimmy Neutron and Dimmsdale's underheight news reporter Chet U. Betcha all locked up in a cage They seemed fairly normal.

"This is weirding me out," Gumball mumbled.

Then a large cluster of Boos appeared and landed in front of Bowser. They parted, and there was Finn, Jake, and Kevin. False Mario walked up not far behind.

"What's with Mario?" Darwin asked, "Did he catch them?"

Finn and Kevin were thrown into the cage while Jake was suddenly encased in a large bubble by one of the Boos, unable to move. False Mario and Bowser shook hands, and Peach and Luigi began to panic.

"We gotta do something!" Gumball said, "This is insane! What's with everyone?"

Then Bowser turned to a Spike standing nearby.

"Is that all of them?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so." The Spike replied.

"Then Operation Multi Universal Domination can begin!" Bowser said, grabbing the cage and the bubble and lumbering toward the airship with False Mario and the Boos following behind.

They noticed the cage being set down beside another cage being guarded by two Yoshis. To Edd's shock, he saw that Ed, Eddy, Mordecai and Calvin and Hobbes were inside. Apparently, they were quickly caught when Calvin's Transmogrifier wore off.

The rotors of the airship started to spin, and the ship prepared to leave.

"We've got to stop them!" Gumball yelled. Suddenly, Gumball took off like a shot to the anchor.

"Gumball! Wait!" Edd yelled, running after him, Darwin following behind.

The Spike that Bowser had been talking to noticed them and started throwing spike balls at them. One nearly hit Gumball as he grabbed onto the anchor, which had already been starting to be pulled up.

Edd and Darwin grabbed on just before it would have gone out of reach.

The Spike ran and pulled a cord. An alarm sounded and many ParaTroopas took off.

"Quick! Climb!" Edd yelled.

The three quickly began to climb up the anchor's chain. ParaTroopas began to surround them. They kicked at them in an attempt to ward them off, making sure they didn't lose their grip and fell to the lava that was now below them. Edd nearly lost his grip at one point, but quickly managed to catch back on.

Soon, the three boys had managed to reach a porthole and climbed in despite the ParaTroopas, which now tried in vain to fit through the porthole, but they couldn't fit because of the wings.

They were now in a cargo room that was thankfully devoid of any enemies.

"Now what do we do?" asked Darwin.

"We need to save our friends before it's too late!" Gumball yelled.

They hid under a tarp to figure out a plan. They would have to hurry though, the disease was still advancing on Edd and Gumball…

(END CHAPTER 10) (It's good to be back! If you're wondering about the other story, don't worry, I'll start back on it soon. For now, stay tuned for the next chapter, and drop a review!)


	11. Chapter 11: Plan B

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 11: Plan B

"So, does anyone have any idea how we can rescue everyone without getting caught or anything?" Gumball asked.

They couldn't seem to figure anything out.

They came out from under the tarp and looked out the door to the room they were in.

They saw all sorts of Yoshis running around a ways up the hallway. Some of them wore parachutes.

"What are they doing? Skydiving?" Gumball whispered.

They sneaked out of the room very carefully. None of the Yoshis that ran about up the way seemed to notice them.

They reached a corner. Edd looked around it and noticed a bunch of Hammer Bros coming in their direction.

The three spun around and clumsily ran into the nearest room.

"Whew! That was close!" Gumball said, "We're safe now-"

Gumball tripped over something. It was a Yoshi's tail.

They were now in a room filled with Yoshis. They all turned to stare at the three boys.

"Well, may as well try to rescue these guys and figure out how to bring them back to normal, right?" Gumball said.

The Yoshis didn't seem glad to see them, in fact, their stares turned into glares.

"Uhh, what's wrong with them?" Gumball asked.

"Gentlemen," Double Dee said, "I think we should RUN!"

The three bolted out the door with the Yoshis hot on their heels.

"Why are they chasing us?!" Darwin yelled.

"I don't know!" Double Dee yelled.

The boys dove into a nearby pipe in an attempt to escape. The Yoshis did not follow them.

They emerged below the ship on a small platform.

"I don't think it's any safer down here!" Darwin said. The platform they stood on was just barely big enough to hold them. Below, they saw that they were flying over the mountains of World 6.

"Let's think about something here," Gumball said, "Bowser mentioned something about multi universal domination, right?"

"Oh man!" Darwin said, "We get to save everything again!"

"Precisely," Edd said, "he's attempting to conquer all of our worlds, but how is he doing it?"

"I bet the disease has something to do with it!" Darwin said.

"Hey," Gumball mused, "The disease is contagious; he must want to get everyone back at our homes infected!"

"But that doesn't explain why they all attacked us up there," Darwin said, "Don't they know it's us?"

"That is very confusing," Double said, scratching his chin, "We must go back up there and try to figure this whole mess out. We must use extreme caution."

So they went back up the pipe and back into the hallway. The Yoshis had disappeared, leaving the hallway empty.

"Let's try to find a way up to the deck," said Edd.

They started down the hallways. It shouldn't be too hard to find a way to topside, could it?

…

Eddy and the others were still in their cages, but it couldn't keep them from striking up conversation.

"Jimmy?" Eddy whispered, "What are you and Short Stuff doing here?"

Jimmy turned from his spot in the cage. "Well, all I know is that when I was going home after my little oration earlier, I was suddenly abducted by two strange creatures who took me to that castle!"

"Wait, if you were there, then how did you tell everyone about the contest to find the bogus cure?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jimmy said, surprised, "I never said anything about a contest!"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if those Koopas made a copy of you to say all that and get everyone on this wild chase!" Calvin said.

"Anything you want to tell us, Chet?" Eddy said, turning to the news reporter, "you were the one who told us the cure was here!"

"They said they would figure out how to make me tall again!" Chet confessed, "I wasn't even thinking!"

"You little slime!" Eddy screamed, trying to break the bars of the cage, "You've doomed us all! And most importantly, you've made me lose my handsome self!"

Eddy was still ranting when Bowser took notice. "Hush up you little twerp!" he suddenly brought out a sword and pointed towards the Ed's noggin.

"That's something you don't see every day," Calvin mused.

Then a Paratroopa flew up and whispered something to Bowser.

"You're kidding right?" Bowser mumbled. He then turned to the False Mario.

"Watch these people!" Bowser growled, "I've got some business to take care of!"

Bowser then lumbered away. "Mario stood in front of the cages and bubble with a couple of Hammer Bros.

"What'sa with my bro?" Luigi mumbled, "Why would he betray us likea this?"

"Uh, dude," Finn said, "that's not the real Mario, he told us himself last chapter."

"What?"

"So what are we going to do?" Eddy mumbled, "We can't just stay here all day!"

"Yoshi!" said Ed.

While everyone tried to think of something, Calvin checked his pockets.

"Good! I still have my Transmogrifier Gun!" Calvin said, taking out of his pocket.

"Well, I guess that's the only thing that will work right now…" Hobbes said.

Calvin explained his plan to the others.

"Will it work?" Luigi asked.

"I hope…"

Calvin aimed the gun at the fake Mario.

"I bet if this works, we'll be able to escape for sure!" Calvin said.

ZaAAAP!?

For some strange reason, the beam rebounded off Fake Mario's back and slammed into Calvin, who suddenly turned into a Buzzy Beetle.

"What?" Calvin yelled in shock, "Things like that just don't happen! What's going on?!"

Fake Mario turned. "You really shouldn't have done that, kid. If Bowser was here you'd all would really be in trouble, but since it's just me, that'll have to do."

Fake Mario grabbed a Hammer Suit from out of his pocket and put it on, the Hammer Bros also turned toward them.

"Look out!" Peach yelled as a Hammer flew into their cage. The hammer barely missed nicking Calvin.

"I hope this still has juice!" Calvin yelped as he aimed the Transmogrifier at them all.

ZAP!

Instantly, they all disappeared.

"What the? Where'd they go?" one of the Hammer Bros sputtered.

They looked down and saw that they had all become Micro Goombas and were all quickly escaping out the back of the cage.

"Get them!"

The three ran after them, throwing hammers all the way. It was very hard for Calvin, Eddy and the others to stay ahead, considering how tiny they were.

"Hey kid!" Eddy yelled, "How about making us something less wimpy next time?"

Fortunately, they made it under a crack in the wall right before they would have all become little micro pancakes.

"That was close!" Finn said, "But we left Jake back there!"

Looking back through the crack, they saw many other Koopa Troops gathered around, Fake Mario shouting to them all. At this point a rescue just wasn't going to work.

"So what do we need to do then?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, first of all, I would suggest getting to an open area before we go back to normal," Calvin said, "Then we should figure out how to get out of here!"

END CHAPTER 11 (Yeah, a little bit short this time, but oh well. I bet you're wondering about the Fake Mario aren't you? Welp, the answer should be coming up soon. Stay tuned and drop a review!)


	12. 12: Returns, Roughing It Out and Reveals

EPIC DREAM: Dealing with Disease Is Not Easy

Chapter 12: Returns, Roughing It Out, And Reveals

Bowser crept down the halls with his cronies, sidestepping through the Yoshis running around.

"I don't get it, boss," a Hammer Bro said, "I mean, it's just three guys, is it really that big of a deal?"

"Three guys have more power than you think," Bowser growled, "It's what caused us to lose last time, we must make sure there's no one on here who isn't in a cage or a Yoshi!"

(Meanwhile…yet again)

Edd, Gumball, and Darwin continued to search for a way to topside.

"I think this door goes up there!" Gumball said as they reached a door at the end of a hallway.

They opened it to reveal a broom closet.

"Aww, that stinks!" They shut the door and left.

What they didn't see were Ed, Eddy, Calvin, and the others quickly emerging through another crack in the wall.

"Uh oh…" They had just barely made it out of the wall before they went back to their normal selves again.

POW!

The door blew open and everyone spilled out onto the floor. Double Dee and the other two were already turning down another hall and didn't hear, but they were at least seen by Eddy.

"Hey," he asked, "Was that Sockhead and those two obscenely colorful critters?"

"I bet they were," Finn said, "Let's try to catch up with them!"

Peach, Chet, and Hobbes went to hide back in the closet while the others hurried to catch up with them.

In the meantime, Double Dee and the other two were now en route to a different door.

"Well, now we can get our friends and end this nightmare!" Double Dee said optimistically as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

He opened it just a crack, and saw that the Fake Mario was still standing there. (They didn't know that this guy wasn't the real Mario yet.)

"It's Mario," Edd said, "Why is he joining forces with his sworn adversary to take over our worlds?"

They also noticed the cages were now empty, although Jake remained encased in the strange bubble.

"Uh, where'd they all go?" Gumball said, pointing towards the now empty cages.

"Oh no!" Double Dee yelled, ignoring the other two's gestures to be quiet, "They've taken them and are doing to them what they did to everyone else!"

Edd's yelling caught the attention of Fake Mario, who spun around toward the door which quickly shut. Of course, F.M. wasn't stupid, he knew that someone had definitely just been there, so he quickly walked up to the door. Edd, Gumball, and Darwin stumbled over each other trying to get away, but it was too late, F.M. opened the door.

Edd and the other two were already hurrying down the hall as F.M. gave chase. He caught up quickly and, with help from some Hammer Bros that happened to be nearby, apprehended them.

"Why are you doing this?" Double Dee yelled as they were dragged away, "why would you betray everyone?"

F.M. shook his head. "Do I have to tell everyone this? I'm not the real Mario! That loser is locked up in Bowser's Castle! We're just trying to take on the Multi Universe!"

"Why?"

"That's not important! What's important is that we need to lock you guys up so you can't stop us! Your other friends will join you shortly."

So Edd, Gumball, and Darwin were locked up in one of the cages F.M. resumed his position in front of them. He was now telling a ParaTroopa to tell Bowser that the three boys they had been looking for had been found and detained.

"Man, Double Dee, you really should have saved that for when we really could have needed it," Darwin said.

"I'm sorry, fellows," Edd said, "I couldn't contain myself."

"Well, I have been trying to contain myself for this whole adventure!" Gumball said, "And now I know why I should have stayed home! Things like this! Now we're all going to die and I'll never see Penny again! Oh, and even if I do, she isn't going to remember me! She'll just eat me up like I was Anton! GRRGH! I just wanna go home!" Saying this, he kicked a small pebble that had been laying there on the floor and it hit F.M.

Clink!

"Clink?" Edd whispered, "Since when does Mario, or malicious doppelgangers of Mario, go clink when something hits them?"

Darwin picked up another pebble and tossed it at F.M.

Clink!

"Stop that!" F.M. yelled turning toward them briefly before continuing to give the ParaTroopa his message.

"This is most peculiar," the sock headed one mused, "It's as if he's made out of a type of metal, or something."

The ParaTroopa flew away, and F.M. turned toward them. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Edd said.

"Well, don't talk; you're making me even more annoyed than I already am!" F.M. then turned back around, mumbling about a promotion.

The three turned away to talk about this more.

"So what could a metal Mario mean," Gumball asked, "I mean, he doesn't look that much different, except his overalls and complexion have a grayish tone."

"Could he really be Kamek?" Darwin suggested.

"Well, I'm not sure; I don't think he is able to turn into another person," Gumball said, "so probably not."

"So who could he really be?" Darwin wondered.

"Gentlemen, I think we also need to figure out how to get out of here!" Edd said, "Especially before we turn completely into Yoshis!"

Indeed, a good while had passed, and Edd and Gumball were almost unrecognizable. Darwin, on the other hand, still looked somewhat normal, but he was changing too.

They were also already coming up on the Mushroom Kingdom!

(Back at Peach's Castle)

Johnny 2x4 sat under a tree with Plank, seemingly not having moved since all of this started.

"Boy, buddy, you'd think they'd have found the cure by now!" Johnny commented.

Suddenly, there was a low hum from above.

"Holey Toledo, Plank!" Johnny yelled, "A flying boat! I thought it was supposed to be pigs!"

Then suddenly, many Yoshis dropped out of the boat and parachuted down to the ground.

A Toad walked up. "Is that something that usually happens around here?" he asked another.

"No, that's Bowser's ship!" the other Toad replied, "Why does he have all those Yoshis?"

The Yoshis dropped to the ground and stampeded into the village, breaking or eating anything that was in reach.

"Run for your lives!" A Toad yelled.

The Toads ran for cover.

Johnny followed not far behind.

"It's the end of the world, buddy!"

(Man, I'm getting sick of all the meanwhile stuff, aren't you?)

Eddy and the others had followed Edd's trail to the door that lead to topside.

"Hold it," said Finn, "We need to make sure there's no one else up there!"

They opened the door up just a crack.

"Whoa, they caught Sockhead and those two twerps!" Eddy said.

F.M. stood there with several Hammer Bros guarding the cage (and Jake) they were in.

"How will we get in there?" Eddy said, "They'll cream us!"

Everyone turned to Calvin.

"You still have that Transmogrifier Gun, kid?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, yeah!" Calvin said, taking it out of his pocket, "But I'm almost out of juice!"

"Well, do you have time for one more trick with it?"

"Maybe. It randomly conks out, one time I was an owl for the rest of the day!"

"Well, I think we need to use it one more time…"

(A moment later…)

Fake Mario and the Hammer Bros still stood on guard over Edd, Gumball, Darwin, and Jake.

Suddenly, a nearby door opened, and in walked Bowser, or at least they all thought it was…

"Hey, you guys," Bowser said, "All those other guys who escaped earlier are on the other side of the ship!"

Fake Mario jumped back in surprise. "What? How did you get here? You're supposed to be locked up in your castle!"

"Huh?"

The guys hiding and the guys in the cage were all surprised.

"What's going on here!" Gumball yelled, "I'm confused!"

"Yeah," said "Bowser", "Why am I supposed to be locked up?"

F.M. just stood there for a second, but then said a rather naughty word under his breath and dashed for a door.

"Quick! Stop him!" Gumball yelled.

Finn, Eddy, Luigi and "Bowser" (really Jimmy) took off after F.M. while Mordecai, Calvin, and Ed tried to figure out how to get Edd, Gumball, and Darwin out of the cage and Jake out of the bubble.

A moment later, they managed to catch F.M. and came back. Jimmy kept a tight grip on the struggling faker.

"Calvin, your invention is genius!" Jimmy said to Calvin as he walked up, "What does it run on? Advanced nanotechnology? Radium?"

"Imagination!" Calvin answered.

"Ok, enough of the chit chat," Eddy yelled, "Let's get this loser to talk!" Eddy turned to F.M. and started grilling him with questions. "Ok, you little slime! Who are you? And what's going on? What's going on? Who are you working for?"

Before F.M. could spill the beans, Bowser and the SledgeHammer Bro walked in through the door.

"What's going on here!" he cried. Then he noticed Bowser!Jimmy holding F.M. and being surrounded by everyone else.

"They're onto us…" F.M. grumbled to "Bowser".

"You're a fake too, aren't you?" Luigi said, "What havea you done to my brother!"

"What are you talking about?" Bowser stammered.

Suddenly, Ed ran up screaming something in Yoshi-speak and crashed into "Bowser".

Clang!

"Yep, he is a facsimile of the real thing too," Jimmy said upon hearing that sound.

"A what?"

Fake Bowser shook his head. The SledgeHammer Bro looked distraught.

"Well, the jig is up then, time to reveal all." The fake reptile growled.

He then grabbed Fake Mario from Jimmy, who then went back to his usual big-headed self, and suddenly, the Fake Mario, Fake Bowser, and the Sledgehammer Bro, apparently a fake himself, combined into something.

"What in the name of Isaac Newton is that?!" Jimmy cried.

Where the three fakes had been, there was now a large strange spear-like creature which was wearing a red cape of some sort; it also was wielding a very sharp spear that was almost the same size as it was.

"Good heavens!" Edd yelled, "It's a monster!"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I like the sound of that," the thing said, "I am Yaridovich, lieutenant of Smithy."

"Smithy?" Eddy said, "As if this wasn't weird enough!"

"Oh, mama mia," Luigi said, shaking his head, "not them…"

(**END CHAPTER 12**) (Yikes, not another twist! What will happen to our heroes now? What is the purpose of this Smithy type? Will the multi universe be doomed? What other questions are there to ask?)

(**Some other quick things I should mention. The scene involving Johnny. If you have been reading this story for a while, you might be wondering about the recently removed scene where Johnny and Plank joined forces with TUFF to warn the others about something, but is now still at Peach's castle. This was part of a different storyline that I wound up deciding would not work out. I'll have more info about why this was removed at a later date.)**


End file.
